Baby
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: Max, Mariam and the baby...in other words, Mariam is pregnant and Max reads a few mothercare and babycare books. (prepare for laughter!)
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start, lemme tell you what this is about. A five chaptered fic centering around Max, Mariam and the baby. It would be great if you read my other fic _Matchmaking_ before this for Max/Mariam's story and how they got together. If you're lazy then you can read this as a standalone too :P And if you are awesome and have already read _Matchmaking_ yayyyy I love ya and read on!**

**Dedicated to Susan Styles because its her birthday. Happy B'day, awesome! Hope you like this little surprise. I know you secretly wanted this :D**

**Baby**

**(1)**

"Max, stop fussing. You're making me dizzy," Mariam smiled at her husband.

The second Mariam's pregnancy had been confirmed, Max had become super-excited for everything. Today he had decided to read baby books. Max never sat and read books. Oh well, he hardly ever read books but today was going to be an exception.

He had ordered a few mothercare and baby books online and they had arrived. He was currently pacing around the room reading aloud from one of them.

"Oh my! It says here you should take care not be around germs," Max looked at Mariam worriedly. "The baby and you are very vulnerable."

Mariam nodded, still smiling at the antics of her husband.

"Don't worry, love," Max put on his most responsible face.

That evening Max bought home a huge bottle of Germ-Destroyer sanitizer. He promptly used the liquid on his hands and then on the door knob.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this *looks expectantly at screen for reviews*<strong>

**You can REVIEW/PM me for ideas/requests :)**

**And of course, REVIEW because I wanna know how liked it and what you felt :)**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And yayyy for instant updates! Here's the next chapter :)**

**[Since she's my bestie :D ...I love you lots, Susan Styles and I hope one day you get a guy as great as Max (hopefully not so perverted :P)]**

* * *

><p><strong>(2)<strong>

"What is that horrible smell?" Mariam wrinkled her nose. She got up from her laptop and sniffed in the direction of the vile smell.

She peeked inside the kitchen and stifled a laugh. Max was wearing a chef hat and his Spongebob apron. With Jason Derulo's _Wiggle_ as background music, Max was dancing and stirring a weird smoking broth.

Mariam coughed to let Max know that she was there.

Max turned around and sheepishly turned off the song. He gestured her to go outside, "It's a surprise. You're not supposed to know."

"What's the smell?" Mariam asked.

Max sniffed, "What smell? All I can smell is the rich aroma of this special healthy soup I'm making for you. Oops! You were not supposed to know that."

When it was done and the house smelled obnoxious, Max handed a bowlful to Mariam.

Mariam looked fearfully at the grey-green murky liquid.

"Go on," Max urged proudly. "How's it?"

Mariam coughed. The taste was awful. It tasted like cement and soot or at least how she imagined cement and soot would taste.

Max looked expectantly.

Mariam grimaced but tried to smile, "Its-its…healthy."

"Yay!" Max whooped. "Let me taste some too." He took a spoon and, "Holy sh*t! What is this horrible stuff? Yuck yuck yuck…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that.<strong>

**Please leave a REVIEW because anything you all say will light up my day :D**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And another update...that's 3 for a single day...3 within 15 minutes...I have broken so many personal records because usually I'm...(lazy/tired/preoccupied-with-homework)...not so fast :P**

**(3)**

Max's eyes were wide as he touched Mariam's baby bump.

"Oh my God! The baby kicked! The baby kicked! Oh my God! I can't believe it. It kicked again," Max was ecstatic. He hugged Mariam who was crying happy tears. "Babe, don't cry. I love you so much." He kissed Mariam's nose and then full on her lips.

Max got up excitedly, "I have to tell everybody."

Mariam smiled as she heard him phone various people.

"Hey, Tyson, the baby kicked!"

"Hey, Kai, the baby kicked!"

"Hey, Mom, the baby kicked!"

"Hey, Ray, the baby kicked!"

"Hey, Dad, the baby kicked!"

"Hey, Mr. D, the baby kicked!"

"Hey, Kenny, the baby kicked!"

"Hey, Hilary, the baby kicked!"

There were a lot of calls that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it?<strong>

**REVIEW and let me know and of course, send me ideas/suggestions/requests!**

**Thanks and ignore any and all mistakes, please?**

**You guys are awesome :D**

**See ya!**

**P.S. My back is aching and the laptop battery is dying :'(**


End file.
